1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to automotive lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with an electric automotive lamp with a three dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Exterior automotive lamps commonly have reflective shells that direct the emitted light in a desired direction and pattern. These shells give depth to the lamp image, allowing styling and increased image size. The shells however have physical depth that must be accommodated in the adjacent engine compartment, trunk or other region of the vehicle. It would be convenient if a lamp could be formed that provided a deep visual image; while in fact little actual depth was needed. Exterior automotive lamps and bumpers frequently are highly stylized to distinguish one vehicle from another particularly where they are otherwise aerodynamically similar. The illuminated jewel look of a reflector and lens cover can catch a viewer's eye. It is however mechanically convenient to place lamps within the bumper area, but that can conflict with the designed bumper look, particularly in a full chrome bumper. The jeweled or colored look of the lamp then detracts from the solid sweep of the chrome bumper. There is then a need for a lamp that cosmetically blends with a chrome bumper.